


Envy

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-07
Updated: 2009-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape hates Sirius Black. He also envies him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [djmayhem_aubrey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=djmayhem_aubrey).



> Written for djmayhem_aubrey who requested non-romantic Severus/Sirius.

Having to face Black again was like stepping back into one of his old nightmares. Severus had never liked Black, had found him arrogant and self-righteous from their very first day at school. Together with his little gang of Gryffindors, Black had managed to make Severus's life at Hogwarts even more difficult than it had been by default. A half-blood from a poor family from the post-industrial North of England did not fit the picture of a good Slytherin.

Severus had learned to hide his heritage very early on. Yes, he too was perceived as arrogant, but it had been a matter of necessity. There was no money in his family that would earn him the respect of his housemates, nor an old name that still carried power even if the family now belonged to the impoverished gentry. No, Severus had had to fight for everything that he earned during his years at Hogwarts, for respect, for a reputation, for friends, for allies. 

All these thoughts came rushing back as Severus stood on the threshold of Grimmauld Place. Desolate and dirty as the place may have been, Severus could still feel the old grandeur as he peered into the entrance hall. Black had always had everything he, Severus, longed for. Severus sneered as he made his way through the hall towards the kitchen, glancing up the intricately carved staircase and frowning at the house-elf heads lined up along the wall.

Down in the kitchen – which had the homey feel of the Burrow thanks to Molly Weasley's efforts, Severus noted with disgust – Black was sitting at the table as if he owned the place – which he did of course, but that wasn't the point – holding a silver goblet engraved with the Black crest as if it was the most normal thing in the world. It probably was for him, even if he hated his family. Thirteen years in Azkaban should have taught him to appreciate such things a lot more, but Black merely looked at his surroundings with indifference plastered on his face. Severus glared at him. When Sirius looked up and greeted him with a cold "Snivellus," Severus felt like his sixteen-year-old self again. Not that he would ever let Black see how much of an impact his behaviour still had on Severus, never!

"Black." He nodded a fraction. "Looks like you are leading a nice and lazy life while the rest of us risk ours for the Order." Severus sneered, knowing full well that Sirius hated nothing more than being confined to Grimmauld Place. He grinned arrogantly as he sat down. 

Severus Snape hated Sirius Black, not least of all because he envied him.


End file.
